The Odds Are Never In Our Favor
by ArticShadow
Summary: This is originally on Quibblo
1. Reaping

The bright yellowish sun shined through the tree canopies. The trees were covered with a thick, dark green moss. The ground was half frozen from the early winter. The lake was half frozen too, the top part was frozen and the water was rushing under like racing horses. The wind blew past me and felt bitter. My thick, black jacket and knitted, forest green scarf did little to help with the cold. My black jeans and ankle high boots didn't do much to help either.

I hopped from rock to rock along the river's edge looking for the perfect part to hop to the other side that I've marked by nonchalantly placing branches and other rocks. Once across I pulled my bow from over my chest and pulled out an arrow. I placed the nock on the nocking point of my bow and arrow and held it to my side just in case.

I was out hunting beyond the district border in the forest. I was hunting squirrel, rabbit, or birds. A couple hundred yards back by the District 12 border I set a few hunting snares. This was always a good way to catch squirrels, occasionally fat rabbits, and even on rare occasions a wild pig. But now I have to kill a few birds. Not like I would keep them anyway, they'd just be traded.

I stopped and crouched down by a ton on boulders that fell from the mountain years ago when they bombed District 13. I had since carefully carved out a notch or two steady my bow. Also I had a huge pile of small rocks which assisted in hunting birds. There was a rather large hole under that where I kept extra sets of bows and arrows.

Just then I heard soft foot steps in the rocks behind me. Then I heard what sounded like someone slipping on the rocks. I turned around with my bow up. But I was just Andy, my best friend. He had long black hair and blue-grey eyes. His skin was just as pale as mine and he was just as skinny as me. His blue jeans were torn a bit, his jacket and scarf were a little disfigured, and as always his boots were full of mud.

He was my best friend. The one person I completely trusted. We grew up together and I half lived at his house then I did my own.

"Andy you dumbâss, I could have shot you!" I yelled. Here I could yell as loud as I want. Talk anyway I want. Say anything about the Capital and Peacekeepers. I wouldn't get into trouble because it was just Andy and I. He felt the same way about the Capital and the Games as I did.

"Well you didn't, Marshmallow." He used his little nickname he gave to me when we were kids because of my pale skin tone reminded him of a marshmallow.

"But I could have!" I snarled back.

"But you didn't and that's all that matters." He flashed me one of his soft, warm smiles. I put my arrow back and Andy embraced me into a hug. He rubbed my back and lied his chin on top of my head.

Today was the reaping for the 99th Annual Hunger Games.

"You scared, Marshmallow?"

"Yeah I am. I know I won't survive if I get called." I looked down at the ground and kicked some rocks around.

"Yes you would. You're amazing at hunting, trapping, archery, and you're weapons expert. You, my dear, have many hats." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I kissed him back.

"Thanks… let's get to work." I told him and bent down to pick up his bow and arrows. He hid them in the hole where I kept my extras.

We crouched down and I steadied my arrow on the notch. Andy plucked a rock from the pile and threw it into the bushes and trees. It hit the trunk with a loud_ thwack_. A large flock of birds came flying out of the area. Andy and I went to work.

We shot arrow after arrow taking down bird after bird. Some were small, and some were quite large. After the birds cleared the area we hid our weapons in the dug out hole and covered it up with branches and leaves.

We walked over to the kill sight. The birds I shot had the arrow through the neck and Andy's through the head.

We picked them up and snapped the necks of the ones still alive. We pulled out the arrows and put them in the sheath around my back for cleaning and reuse. Andy tied ropes around the necks of the birds bunching them up into groups of four and tied them to his belt. After he was done with his, he helped me with this task.

After he got my birds tied to my waist we started walking. He had eight birds and I had six. He had to feed himself, three younger brothers, two sisters, and his mom. His father got killed by a burglar four months ago protecting his family.

I just had to take care of myself and my father, who wasn't the best. That's why I stay at Andy's house more than my own.

"Why do you think you'd die if you were in the Games?" Andy asked out of the blue.

"I don't know… I just don't think I could kill a /person/. Killing an animal is different, that's for survival."

"The Games are no different," he commented. He was right.

The Games were horrible and typically only Career Tributes won. Those are tributes from Districts 1, 2, and sometimes 4. They see participating in the Games as a great honor and train all their lives for their reaping. This is technically illegal, the Career Districts generally get away with this because of their wealth and closer ties to the Capitol. Our district views it at suicide because they volunteer.

"Abby… Abigail… Abigail!" I was wrapped up in some thoughts and didn't hear him calling my name.

"WHAT?!" I screamed harshly, thinking about the Games always made me angry.

"Dude… you ok?" He asked and put his hand on my arm. I've never blown up at him like that.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry." We had still been walking to where my traps were. The three snares I set had caught something. One somehow had two squirrels, the other had a fat rabbit, and the last a wild pig.

"Looks like we got a good hunt. We can trade the pig for something good for our family." Andy always considered me apart of his family, and they loved me like one of their own.

"Yeah… or we can just take the pig to the family." I suggested.

"We could try, but lets see what's at the Hob first." I nodded.

I tied the squirrels to my waist. Andy tied the rabbit to his waist and held the pig. We started walking back to District 12, when we got half way there (thankfully we were inside District border). We saw the hovercraft flying over the District. It was loud and caused all the trees and tall grass around us to blow around. We both looked at each other with heavy, sad eyes.

"How many times is your name in the reaping?" I asked Andy who started kicking a rock on the way to the Hob.

"35, which means yours is in 40 times." He sighed heavily.

Because we could never afford the grain and oil we needed he and I would have our names added additional times to the reaping once only per family member, in exchange for an equal number of grain and oil. He took care of himself, his mom and two sisters. I would take care of myself, my father, and his three brothers.

I insisted it be this way because he had more to live for, whereas I didn't.

"It's ok, last year my name was in 30 times and I _still_ didn't get called. I'll be fine, we'll be fine." I tried to shrug it off.

"But now it's in *ten* more times!" He screamed at me. He was about five and a half inches taller than me, and did that "towering over you" thing.

"HEY! What's going on over here?!" A Peacekeeper shouted at us.

He walked over to us, he was in full body, white armor with a black mask and gun in hand. We both froze and held our breaths. We knew he could see our kill around our waist and the pig in his hands. Plus I still had my bloody arrows in the sheath attached to my back.

"Nothing, sir. Just debating a little, and we got loud. Sorry." Andy lied quickly, we threw fake laughs at the Peacekeeper.

"What were you debating about?" He asked.

"On who can cook better-" I lied and smiled. "-We all know its me." I nudged Andy.

"Well ok then, as long as you're not speaking fowl of the Capital." He informed.

"Hey did you make those?" He asked and pointed to my arrows. He reached out and pulled one out. The blood on the end was starting to dry, and it had some fur and sink hanging off the end.

"Yeah…" I answered shyly.

"I know what you'll be picking if you get called. Now run along, don't forget the reaping in four hours." He put my arrow back and walked away. Andy and I let out heavy, but silent sighs. Most of the Peacekeepers turn a blind eye to the few of us who hunt because we're /starving./

"Let's go, Marshmallow." He pulled on my sleeve and we kept walking.

"Here I want you to take the pig. Knowing what you have to get… you need it more than we do." He pushed the dead pig into my arms.

"No you take it your family is bigger than mine." He started to untie the rabbit from his waist.

"There take the rabbit." I nodded and smiled. He gave me the rabbit and I gave him the pig. We walked into the Hob, it was alive and bustling with people. Andy and I split up and got what we knew our families needed.

I traded the rabbit for a case of six bottles of alcohol. The two squirrels for six different kinds of soap that have different uses. I traded four birds for two things of soup, bread, and cheese. I used the last two birds to get some yarn for the scarves I knit and trade or sell.

Most of the time I traded my scarves and people gave me food, game, more yarn, or whatever they had at that time. Sometimes there were people who could afford to buy them, not that they cost that much. The mayor and his family was always the ones to buy them, and sometimes they would pay me a lot to make them with specific colors or styles.

Once or twice the mayor would bring me to the Capital and to the more richer districts to sell my scarves. Those were the scarves I made with wild colors, patterns, and styles. If I was in District 1 or the Capital they ate them up and I came away with a large sum of money.

In return I made scarves, brought game, or brought him and his family fruit I picked. He never turned me in for picking fruit or hunting. Both are technically illegal, but the mayor always turned a blind eye because he knew of my family struggles. I was extremely grateful for him.

After I was done trading my birds for the yarn I left and stood at the door with my earnings in my bag and holding the case of alcohol in my hands. I waited for Andy to get done. I saw him start to walk to the door, he didn't have the game tied to his waist anymore, but still had the pig.

"Hey, what did you get?" I asked him when he was by my side.

"I got some soaps, dairy products, salt, bread, and a large case of soup. What'd you get, Marshmallow?" He looked down at to what was in my hands and sighed.

"Well this, soaps, cheese, soup, and bread. Also I was able to get some more yarn. I have a couple finished scarves I might come back to trade those and milk from my goat." Although I had a goat I didn't make cheese from her, I just took her milk and traded it.

"And get what?! More alcohol for that abusive ãsshôle?! Perhaps you should just abandon him and come live with us. You spend more time at my house then you do you're own!" He yelled, some people stopped and stared at us. Most of the district knew about my father.

"Just never mind, Andy. I wasn't going to get that anyway I was just going to get more food." He sighed and looked down.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm going to go home and get ready. See you in about three hours." He started to walk to his house.

"Wait, I'll see you soon. You're mother want's to help me get ready and to help keep your sister calm." Himself and two brothers were in the reaping. This year his little sister was going to be in the reaping for her first time. They didn't have tesserae out, we didn't let them.

"Ok, so in about an hour?" The reaping normally happens around mid to late noon.

"Yes." He bent down and kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back. We then left. His family lived in less of a poor part of the district. I lived in the Seam, the poorest part of the district.

Our part of District 12, is usually crawling with coal miners. Men and women with hunched shoulders, swollen knuckles, many of whom have long since stopped trying to scrub the coal dust out of their broken nails and the lines of their sunken faces.

Now they prepare food to celebrate when they don't hear their child's name called. If their child's name get's called they will lock their doors and close their shutters and figure out how they will survive the next three weeks and a half weeks. There have only been three known victors from District 12, no one in District 12 really survived.

I walked into my house. It was a small two bedroom, half full kitchen, and one bathroom. It was small, but something. As always the house reeked of alcohol. I put the case of alcohol on the kitchen table.

My father was middle aged, he had grey whiskers and his hair was starting to grey. He had green eyes like me, but a shade or two lighter. His skin was darker than mine and he wasn't ask skinny as me.

"Hey, dad… I got some soup from the Hob along with cheese and bread." He didn't look up.

"Did you get the alcohol?"

"Yeah, I was only able to get six bottles."

"What?!" He stood up and looked at what I had spread out on the table.

"They're starting to put limitations on it. That's all I was able to get with what I traded."

"What did you trade it with?"

"A fat rabbit Andy and I hunted."

"You're still hunting with that Andrew boy."

"Yes, he's a good hunting partner." He grabbed a bottle of alcohol and sat back down.

I went to my room and hid my yarn in the floor boards under my bed along with my sheath of arrows. Then I went outside to the small pen where my goat lived. Her pen was big enough for her live in with a small canopy for shelter. There was a bucket of water and we gave her scraps from food I picked. I walked into her pen with a bucket and many glass bottles.

"Here girl," she walked over to me and stood there.

I placed the bucket under her and started to milk her. Twenty minutes later I had over half a bucket full. I evenly distributed the milk into the bottles. After that I had seven bottles of milk and inside I had four scarves. I put my bucket back and grabbed the case of milk, I walked through the house to grab my scarves. I walked back to the Hob, it was less busy because everyone was getting ready for the reaping.

I traded six bottles of milk for different types of meat soaked in salt to preserve it. My four scarves got me eight loaves of bread, two for each scarf. My last bottle of milk got me three things of yarn. It was suppose to be two, but the lady who trades the yarn just gave me the last one.

I walked back to my house and put the meat and bread away. For now I put the yarn on the table and went into my room to grab my stuff I needed to get ready for the reaping. When I got back my father was looking at the balls of yarn.

"What is this?" He asked, I cautiously walked to the table and put my stuff down.

"Yarn to make scarves so I can trade or sell them for food and stuff."

"You used the milk and other scarves to get_ this_?! This isn't important!_ This_ is important!" He yelled and held up a bottle of alcohol.

"I used _one_ bottle of milk!" I snapped. He threw the balls of yarn at me. I ducked and missed them all. When I turned back around I saw my father's fist coming at me. He hit me in the left eye, I fell down and hit my face into the floor. I grabbed the yarn and ran to my room to quickly hide it.

Before I left I grabbed a shard of a mirror I had and checked my wound. My eye was already starting to bruise and my nose was banged up too. I ran out to the kitchen and grabbed my stuff and left. I could feel my nose start to bleed, I held my sleeve to my nose and kept walking to Andy's house. After a while I started to run over to his house, crying.

Once at his house his mom started to get me ready, after stopping the bleeding. She washed my hair and I scrubbed my body. After I was all dried off she did my hair in a fishtail braid down my back. I got into my blue and white dress with white shoes. After that I help her with Sadey, their oldest daughter. I sung to her as I got her ready. After that we all walked over to the Hall of Justice.

We got into separate lines and waited to get our finger pricked. I had to reassure Sadey and comfort her. After that I got in my age group. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve- through eighteen-year-olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the young ones toward the back. Andy and I were in the middle.

The place looked the same as last year. Cameras everywhere, two large screens up in front, and the Capital symbol on a red banner hanging up in the middle. Two large glass bowls sat on top a brown table. On the left were the girls and right were the boys. In the center was a microphone in perfect alliance with the banner.

40 of those slips were mine and 35 were Andy's.

After a few minutes a escort walked up. This year they gave us a new escort. She introduced herself as Effie Trinket. She was in a bright pink dress, shoes, and flamboyant pink-blond hair. Just like people from the Capital always where.

"Welcome. Welcome. Welcome. Happy Hunger Games and my the odds ever be in your favor! I'm sure you all feel just as excited as me." Effie's voice came out high pitched. I couldn't help but give her a cold stare when she said we should be excited.

We _shouldn't_ be excited. I couldn't help but tightened my jaw and clammed my teeth down, this helped me from getting angry.

"Now, before we draw the names, there is a short video you must watch." I stared at the screen longer than I did last year, at the faces of the children put in the hunger games, knowing that only one would have came out alive

It was the same video was always and the same speech as always. They never changed it.

"Now the name drawing for the 99th Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor. Ladies first." She walked over to the left ball and stuck her hand in. She dug her hand deep into the ball, and pulled out a slip of paper. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt as though I couldn't breath. She unfolded the paper and read the name.

"Sadey Dennis. Where are you dear?" She stared over the sea of 18-12-year-old girls.

I looked around at her, all the other girls in her age had moved back and she was alone in the middle of a circle. I watched her walk past my group. I immediately pushed past everyone and into the center aisle. Peacekeepers grabbed both of my arms. I struggled out of their grip and they kept grabbing me. I finally pushed them away and grabbed Sadey, who was watching my little spectacle, and pushed her behind me.

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed at the escort and everyone else. The Peacekeepers who were trying to keep me under control escorted me to the stage. Effie walked me up the the microphone.

"Looked like things took an exciting turn of events. What's your name, dear?"

"Abigail Walker." I noticed Sadey went back to her mother and hugged her tightly. Everyone press their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and held them out to me. This can mean respect or goodbye.

I kept my eyes locked with Andy's. He was angry and shaking his head.

"Now the gentlemen." She was probably thinking Sadey was my sister… Well she /was/ just not my biological sister.

"Andrew Dennis."


	2. The Train Ride

I watched all the boys in his age group back off from him and he was alone just like his sister before him. I watched him slowly walk out of the crowd of sixteen-year-old boys and Peacekeepers escorted him up to the stage. I saw his mother start to break down, she knew of our "relationship" and truly did love me like one of her own daughters. But tonight it was all going to change.

_They_ would be the one to lock their doors.

_They_ would be the ones to close their shutters.

_They_ would be the ones who are going to have to get by for the next three and a half weeks.

Effie brought him to the center next to me and told us to shake hands. We did, I could feel the cold, sweat on his palms, and I'm pretty sure he could feel how badly I was shaking. We dropped our hands to our sides and turned back to the crowd. Effie was giving the final closing words. I watched a couple Peacekeepers grab the members of Andy's family and start to walk them up to the stage.

I watched a few Peacekeepers all the way in the back drag my father to the Justice Hall. The cameramen placed their cameras on the spectacle in the back. I watched what was going on, on the big screen to my left. He didn't show up to the reaping which was a Capital crime and was punishable by death.

I watched him fall to the ground, mostly drunk, the Peacekeepers didn't bother to try to pick him up. Instead one pulled out a small black pistol, heal it to his head, and shot him. I watched his body lifeless fall over.

"NO!" I screamed and tried to launch myself off the stage. I felt all the cameras turn to me and hands grab both of my arms. Whipping my head from side to side I saw that it was two Peacekeepers. I had tears pouring down my face and even more waiting in my eyes, ready to fall out. I saw everyone being rushed into the Justice Hall by a few other Peacekeepers.

"Abigail please calm down," Effie kept repeating. I was on my knees hunched over crying hard.

"Just give her a minute, her father was just killed… let's just give her a minute," the winning tribute said giving up on me.

"We can give her a minute, but lets put her in a room." A Peacekeeper suggested, everyone agreed and the Peacekeepers picked me up to helped me to a room off to the side.

This room was all too familiar, two walls lined with books, one was lined with window, and the one had the door and fire place. The window shades were normally open, but during the reaping they're closed to give the family some privacy as they say their final goodbyes to their child. In the middle there was a large sofa and two single seats alongside it. It had one coffee table in front of that and a night stand with a lamp on both side of the sofa. I sat down and put my face in my hands.

After a few minutes I calmed down and dried off my face with some tissues from the box on the table. Not only was I morning for my father, I was remembering my sister, Layla, who got killed in the 95th Hunger Games. Also my mother, who was murdered by my father. With all this happening it was causing everything to rush to the top again.

After I threw away the tissues I used I heard a soft knock on the door. I allowed them to come in, I saw it was Andy's family. I thought it was going to be a Peacekeepers or Effie. I ran right up to them and we all embraced in a group hug.

"Darling, you didn't have to volunteer for Sadey. What compelled you to do so?" Her mother asked.

"Because twelve-year-old shouldn't have to partake in the Games." I told her, she smiled and nodded. After a few minutes of saying good byes Peacekeepers came to escort them out.

"Good luck, sweetheart," she sighed then they left, and I was alone. I went for the tissues again.

"Abigail, honey, how are you?" I turned around and was surprised to see Mayor Undersee. He was a tall man, with fading blue eyes, a balding head, and grey facial hair.

"Mayor Undersee," I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss the fruit you pick and the good game you bring." He laughed, I couldn't help but laugh back. He always made even the darkest of times see light.

"Did you volunteer because you knew you would survive?"

"Yes, I know I have a better chance of surviving than Sadey. I know it, she know's it, her family know's it… I just wasn't expecting Andy to be the other tribute, I don't think I can _watch_ him _die._He's my best friend, hunting partner, and I _love_ him." If Sadey had gone into the Games she wouldn't have survived thought the first day. If I go in I _will_ survive longer, hèll I could possibly _win._

"Right, I know, I've watched you two become more than just friends."

"But know I don't know now… if I win I have _nothing_ to come back home too." I dropped my head down and wrapped my arms around myself. Mayor Undersee lead me to the sofa and sat me down. He started to dab my face with his pocket tissue.

"Don't say that," there was a knock on the door and a Peacekeeper leaned in. "Two more minutes, Mayor," he informed then closed the door.

"Here I want you to have this," he pulled out a gold pin and closed it in my hand. The pin was a crescent moon with a wolf sitting on it and howling. The back was thin, the pin part ran up and down the wolf's body on the back. It had a smooth texture except for the small detail engraved for the fur and around the mouth.

"Mayor I couldn't…" I gave the pin back.

"Yes, everyone get's a district token. I want this to be yours," he put the pin on the collar of my dress.

"Thank you," I wrapped my arms around him again and he hugged me again. Then another Peacekeeper walked in, "It's time to go, Miss Walker." He stood by the door and waited.

"You're welcome dear, and remember when you're in the arena _let it fly."_ He gave me one last hug before walking me out, where a Peacekeeper, Effie, and the tribute escorted Andy and I to a car.

I've been in a car before when the Capitol wanted to give me a medal when my mother was murdered, and after Layla died in the 95th Hunger Games.

Flashback  
This year's Hunger Games was half a dessert and half a beach, both very hot. The Cornucopia lied in the middle as always and this year was surrounded by at least seventeen yards of water. The desert side was hot and dry, the sand left horrible burns. The air was dry and there was very little water to be found. The beach side had sand just as hot, but it didn't burn you right was lush trees and shrubs one could hide in and a vridery of plants to eat.

_"Layla come here," the boy from 6 tried to sit up but Layla pushed him down and re-dressed his wounds._ _He got hurt by the boy from 1, but got killed by Layla before he could get away._

_"What's wrong?" She asked, after she was done fixing his wound. She sat in such a away with his head cradled in her lap._

_"Layla I want you to listen," she shook her head._

_"No, don't say what I think you're about to say."_

_"Look I know I'm not going to live, everyone knows it, just please all I ask is for you to kill me now._ _I've already talked with everyone else, we discussed it when you were out foraging yesterday… this is what I want."_ _She bent her head over his and started crying, and he shhed her._

_"But you can live, the herbs will help you get better. Trust me," she pleaded with him._

_"No I won't. Look, Layla, I'm in so much pain and your herbs only help a little to relieve it._ _I can't go on anymore, my arm is completely numb and I can't even move it anymore._ _So, please just kill me. Ok?"_

_"Ok, I'll do it," she agreed._

_"Good, just promise me one thing." He placed his knife in her hand and clamped her hand over the handle._

_"What?"_

_"Win,"_

_"I will, you ready?" He nodded, she bent down and kissed him._ _Layla raised her knife and plummeted it into his heart._ _He gasped and then let out a final breath, the cannon fired._ _Layla quickly removed the knife and anything else they could use for survival._ _Before the hovercraft could come to collect his body she gave him one last kiss._

_"I will win, trust me." Then she left, she ran up to the boy from 9._ _He was standing over a dead body, it was the body of the girl from 7._ _He pointed to the berries in her hand just a the cannon fired._ _They ran across the beach to find the girl from 9, they heard another cannon fire just as they came across the body from the girl from 9._

_"Why is everyone dying so quickly?!" Layla yelled at the boy from 9._

_"Because I killed them," he smirked and turned to Layla._

_"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" She yelled at him and held up her knife._

_"It was simple really I told the boy from 1 where to find us, I made the girl from 7 to eat the berries, and I killed the girl from 9 by putting the juice of the berries in her water bottle."_

_He laughed, and lunged at Layla._ _She dodged him and started to fight back. They threw a few punches and kicks, Layla got a couple knife wounds._ _None of them were deep._ _The boy from 9 pushed Layla down and she fell in the water._

Some townspeople started to comfort us and reassure us. We all knew she wasn't going to make it, but we all wanted to keep a positive mind.

_"Now the only question is if I should kill you mercifully or slowly."_ _He was sitting on top of her with her hands pinned under his knees._

_"If you going to kill me, then just do it quickly."_ _He grabbed her by the neck and held her head under the water._ _It submerged her. Even though she couldn't move her hands to fight back she still struggled, put up a fight and kicked her feet trying to shake him off._ _She slowly stopped struggling and then the last few bubble escaped from her mouth._ _The cannon fired soon after._

I walked through the crowd of my district, slowly to my house and went back to some knitting to try to calm myself down. I didn't work and later that night Andy came over with some cookies his family got for trading in his game. The cookies were soft and warm, and helped calm me down a little.

That night I was lying in bed with Andy fast asleep on the floor next to me. My parents were in the living room arguing again. I had my hands over my ears trying to block it. I don't really remember what happened, all I remember is going out into the living room and finding my mother lying on the couch.

"Mom?" I shook her shoulder a little, she didn't answer. I started to shake her even more, when she _still_ didn't answer I did the logical thing and checked her pulse. There wasn't one, her body was cold.

"NO!" I screamed and ran out of my house. It was pouring rain and very cold. I had hot tears pouring down my face. I feel to my hands and knees, "NO! This can't be happening!" I screamed and hit the ground.

A few Peacekeepers came over to investigate and hours later they were dragging my mother's body out. They asked me if I heard or saw anything, but knowing the consequence my father would give me I kept quiet. Two weeks later Peacekeepers and the Mayor escorted me to the Capital, after the Games of course, to give me a medal for strength and bravery during hardship.

Normal POV  
"Abigail we're here! Are you even listening to me?!" Effie yelled and waved her hand in my face. We were at the train station and I didn't even realize I spaced out. I got out of the car and we walked up to the train.

There was a ton of cameras, reporters, and photographers. Everyone was asking questions left and right. Questions like _"Abigail why did you volunteer?"_ _"What do you think will be your faith in the arena?"_ _"Andrew how do you feel about Abigail volunteering for your sister?"_ _"Haymitch, who are you favoring?"_

_Haymitch! That's what his name is!_ I thought. We ignored them and Effie pushed us on to the train.

"Now the train has four cars we get. The first is for the drivers obviously, and the next four are for everyone else outside of us. We get the bar car, and then the dining car. The next two is where everyone is going to be able to sleep, bathe, and anything else. Andrew and Abigail you will get one car to yourselves, but your living quarters will be separate. Same goes for Haymitch and myself." Effie explained when we were going in to the dining car. A few seconds after we were on the train jerked forward and started. I knew it ran at 250 miles per hour.

The dining car was huge, there were windows on both side, you could see the district on one side and the forest on the other. There was a long table made out of a nice brown wood with table settings already set and a centerpiece of white flowers. Under the window was another long table with piles of food. Foods of all different shapes and color, some I've been before and most I haven't. The chairs looked nice and plush, the fabric were a deep purple.

"Now go get changed into something more comfortable then meet us here for a small dinner." Effie commanded, Andy and I walked into the car next to us. The hallway was brightly light with nice wooden floors and steel walls. There were two doors one next to the other in the middle, the left one said _"Tribute Boy"_ and the other _"Tribute girl"_.

"All that food could feed half the district," I commented with a small laugh.

"Yeah…" He said angrily, since the reaping he wouldn't look at me straight in the eyes or when he talked to me he said it angrily.

"Are you mad at me?" I snarled and put my arm in the way of his door.

"Yes, and you _know_ why I'm man at you _Abigail."_ He pushed my arm away and walked in, he slammed the door behind him. I was stunned that he would use my real name, he always called me by his little nickname. I tried to go in after him, but he locked the door.

"You can't hide from me forever, I want to talk to you in private. Please," after a minute of waiting I went into my room.

My room was huge, the bed was huge with thick, plush sheets and nice, fluffy pillows. The bed had two black bedside tables both with a lamp, the one on the left had a digital clock. There was a huge dresser and when I opened it, it was filled with clothes. All of different styles and colors and next to that was a bin filled with neatly organized shoes. The floors were nice and polished wood floors and polished paneled walls. The windows allowed the perfect amount of light.

I took off my ugly white shoes and blue-white dress I always wear during the reaping and threw them on the bed. I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans with rips in the knees. I don't understand the ripped knees fashion, but the jeans are better than the dress. A plain black shirt and black ankle high boots. I quickly took off the pin from the dress and lied it on the light stand. After I was done tying the boots up I walked to my door. I didn't expect Andy to be on the other side.

"What do you want?" I growled, he was in all black: plain jeans, boots, and a shirt.

"I just want to know why you volunteered for _my_ sister?" He pushed his way past me and slammed my door shut.

"You know dámn why, you of all people know why."

"I thought you hated the Games! You hate the way they work! You hate how they do things in the Capital! And, above all, you hate the show they put on! You of all people should how brutal the Games can be!" He yelled in my face.

"Say one more word about that and I might just kill you in the arena my self." I huffed and started to walk to my door. Andy came after me and grabbed my arm.

"Do you want to know why I volunteered?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Because, I know I have a chance of winning. Come on, think about it! If your sister had gone in do you honestly think she'd survive past the first day? Past the bloodbath?" He sighed and turned his back to me with his hands on his head.

"You're right, she wouldn't last long."

"On the other hand I know how to survive," he nodded.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." He forced out and bent down and kissed me on the cheek like normal. But it didn't feel warm like it normally did, it felt cold. We walked out to the dining car and Andy went to sit down. I grabbed my plate and went over to the table of food and started to pile my plate.

"You angry she volunteered for _your_ sister?" Haymitch teased. I put a slab of meat on my plate with thick brown gravy over it, some mashed potatoes with more gravy, and a pile of mixed vegetables. Andy sat across from Haymitch and I sat in between them.

"Yes he is." I started to eat my food, after a while Andy got up and grabbed some food. He shot me a cold glance when he sat back down.

"So do you two have any talents that can be used to keep you alive?" Haymitch asked.

"No," I snarled.

"Sweetheart if you're going to be difficult then you can forget about me mentoring you." Haymitch scolded as if he was talking to a child. I snapped and tried to stab him with a small table knife. It didn't work the knife landed in between his thumb and index finger, thought the place mat and into the table.

"Oh! That's mahogany!" Effie yelled.

"Congratulations, you killed a placement." He pulled the knife out and threw it on the table.

"What about you? Do you have any talents that will keep you alive in the arena?" He asked Andy, he pulled out a small flask and poured the some sort of alcohol into the cup of dark brown liquid.

"I can throw knifes and hunt,"

"Good, that's something that will keep you alive. Now sponsorship, you'll need them they can give you things like water, a knife or even matches. They can mean the difference between life and death. And to get sponsors, you have to make people like you. You, sweetheart, aren't doing too well in that department."

I leaned back and folded my arms across my chest, "Fine, I'm sorry." I half âssed my apology.

"Good, getting better. Now do you have anything that will keep you alive?" He asked again.

"I can hunt, trap, I'm a good archer, and know how to use a variety of weapons." I went back to eating my food.

"Good, things like that will keep you alive. We're continue to talk tomorrow." He got up and took his cup with him. I knew he was drunk, all my years of living with my father have taught me.

I looked outside, I hadn't realized it was dark out. I finished eating by stuffing half of it in my mouth. Effie went crazy about that especially after I whipped the gravy on my jeans. I got up and went back to my room, my clothes I threw on my bed had been removed. I pulled out a pair of silk, black pajamas and soft wool socks. I threw the other clothes on the floor by the dresser and got into bed thinking I'd take a shower when I woke up. It wasn't very late into the evening, around eight.

I closed my eyes and felt the light vibration of the train moving along the tracks. I soon fell asleep, soothed by the motion of the train and exhausted from today's events.


	3. Tribute Parade

I woke the next day to Effie knocking hard on my door and yelling my name, telling me to get up. Throughout the night I some how managed to get all the blankets over my head and my pillows over my head, face buried into the mattress. I groaned and held the pillows harder against my head. Just when I thought she was going to stop, go away, and leave me alone. The knocking started again, but this time it was harsh pounding.

"Go away, Haymitch!" I yelled thinking it was him.

"Abigail get up!" It was Andy.

"Go away, Andy!" I didn't hear the door being pounded on or anything. I sighed and forced myself to get up. The pillows rose with me then plopped back down on to the bed and the blankets fell off my shoulders. I yawned and got out of bed, the floor felt cold under my exposed feet. My socks must have come off throughout the night. I didn't bother searching through the blankets for them because an Avox would get them. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes and pulled out some shoes.

I looked outside, everything was bright and alive. Down below you could see the residents of District 5 scurrying around in flamboyant looking outfits resembling their district: power. But this was just flashes and glimpses because we were going so fast. I sighed and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was quite large, nice glimmering, black tile on the floor and white bath mats on the floor around the toilet and shower. The walls were cut in half vertically, the bottom was nice, smooth, black walls and the top was the same tile as on the floor just smaller squares. The bathroom sink was, in my opinion, beautiful the counter top was made out of white, smooth marble. The sink itself was round and made out of a watery blue glass that wasn't even _in_ the counter top, it looked as though it was sitting on top of the counter. There was different kinds of hand soaps and hand towels neatly organized around that.

I put my clothes in the sink for now and stripped off my silk pajamas. Before I got into the shower I undid my fishtail braid, I never undid it last night or after the reaping, and it would be a little wavy. I stepped into the shower, the shower was a really advanced shower no doubt made by District 6 considering they made the trains... or 3 because they were electronics. Certain buttons did certain things and gave you certain water pressure and soaps.

Still groggy and half asleep I pushed random buttons, I jumped up and ran out of the shower. Expecting to have hot or warm water I had ice cold water. I'm normally used to cold water, in District 12 if you wanted hot water, you had to boil it over a fire and then wait to get in so you don't scald yourself. So most of the time I just boiled water then waited for a few hours for it to cool. Sometimes I would boil rocks in water and use the rocks to heat up the water.

I braved the cold water and jumped in again, pushing the buttons that made the water the perfect balance of hot and cold. But more on the hot side. The water made my muscles untighten and I felt as though I was distressing a little. I grabbed the washcloth and put some soap that smelled like strawberries on it. I scrubbed that over my body until my skin was starting to turn red. Next I washed my hair. My thick, long hair took a while to wash and after I was done I stepped out and quickly dried off.

I put on a pair of plain white undergarments including the socks I put on. I slid into a pair of black-blue jeans and a green and blue horizontal striped shirt. I put on a pair of black boots that had a small shine to them. I quickly brushed my hair and did it in a normal braid instead of a complicated fishtail braid. Last I brushed my teeth and walked out.

I walked to the dining car, Haymitch and Andy were in the same spots as last night. Effie was sitting in between them at the end of the table. I sat in the same spot as last night and started to eat the food laid out for me.

"Look who finally decided to join us," I could smell alcohol on his breath again.

"And good morning to yourself," I somewhat snarled.

"Still trying to make friends, sweetheart?" He sarcastically said with a smile.

"Now, Haymitch, I gave up on that a long time ago." I smirked and I heard Andy laugh though the sip of hot chocolate he was drinking. I chuckled a little bit, but quickly hid it. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything about the redness in my cheeks. I caught him trying to hide his smile too, and he, too, had red cheeks. I knew we were both still mad at one another, but we still _liked_ one another.

"Are you two a thing? I've got it!" He stood up and went to the window. We were passing through District 1.

"What?" I asked and pushed my plate away. I lost my appetite when he noticed how Andy and I were acting.

"If you two like each other I can sell the 'Star-Crossed lovers from District 12' thing, and it'll work because you two actually like each other so it'll be believable." He sat back down and smiled at us.

"What a wonderful idea!" Effie exclaimed.

"What? No! We _do not_ like each other!" I spat out, I looked over at Andy, from the look in his eyes I could tell that statement hurt him.

"Well too bad, this is how we're going to get you sponsors. Do you remember what I told you about them?"

"They can supply us with things we need like food, water, and weapons." Andy answered.

"Yes! You see he was paying attention." I shot him a cold stare, "Sweetheart I've had worse."

"Abigail perhaps you should just listen to Haymitch. He's our mentor and here to help. So just quit being a bîtch and listen for once!" Andy shouted. I grabbed the table knife and went for him. Haymitch had his arms wrapped around my midsection in a matter of seconds and Effie was holding Andy by his underarm leading him away from me.

"You âsshole! I don't have to listen to anyone if I dàmn well please!"

"Then you'll only end up getting killed!"

"Ok that's it," I heard Haymitch mutter under his breath. He grabbed me by my underarm and did the same to Andy. He pushed us into my room.

"Now we will be at the Capitol train station in little less than half an hour. You two better figure out how to get along. And you, sweetheart, better start learning how to put on a fake smile." He went for the door, but then came back. "Give me that," he snatched the knife I still had in my hands out. He left and locked the door on us.

I threw myself on my bed, an Avox has made it already. Andy sat next to me he put his hand on my back and I slapped it away. "Go away, Andy!" I shouted.

"I know you would hate to admit it, but Haymitch does have a good point. He can sell that and get us sponsored." I sat up and sat in front of him.

"Just stop talking! I don't care what you or Haymitch or Effie or anyone has to say! I'm going to figure this out on my own. Trust me," he looked just slightly concerned.

"What are you planing?"

"You'll see, you'll all see." I got up and went to the door, it was still locked.

"No! What are you planning?" He grabbed my shoulder, I slapped it away and tackled him to the ground. But he always had a height and somewhat of a weight advantage over me, so it was easy for him to pick me up and turn us over. I reached up and grabbed him by the neck, he just pried my hand off with ease.

"You two! Get off each other!" Haymitch yelled and picked Andy up and then helped me up. I didn't even hear the door open as we were too engrossed in our own fighting.

"Will be arriving very shortly, now go to the dining car and behave!" He walked us out to the dining car and we sat on opposite ends of the table.

"I don't care what you two say, we're selling the 'Star-Crossed lovers from District 12' idea."

"Fine," Andy huffed. Haymitch turned to me, "Got anything to say, sweetheart?"

"Fine," I stood up and looked out the window.

I saw the Capital, the buildings swooped tall and towered over the city. The tallest was the building that belonged to the Training Center, were the tributes lived and trained. There also was a number of smaller builds and a huge lake with a dome like building surrounded by the water with a walk way. It was all gone when we entered a dark tunnel followed by a few openings where a little light shined through. Then I saw all the citizens, they were jumping up cheering and waving, shouting things at me when they saw me. They were all in flamboyant colors and outfits, wild and crazy just like them.

I waved my hand at them and smiled, _They like me already, looks like I better give them what they want._ I thought. Plus they're clothing and hair always made me laugh because it was so crazy.

I heard Andy slightly growl and Haymitch laughed. "That's it, sweetheart! That's the spirit, go join her, Andy sell the idea."

"No thanks," and he just sat there.

"Fine, at least _she'll_ be memorable." The train slowed and we pulled into the train station. The train station was huge, made of white-grey stone, there was an upstairs with balconies that viewed the whole station, and large viewing boards there they could keep in on the tributes. Haymitch whisked Andy away and Effie took me away.

She took me into a long room with closed off sections by blue curtains. This was the known as the Remake Room, where they remake you and make you look sexy for the sponsors for the parade tonight. Where they rip off the hair from your legs and scrub you down. Many times.

Two people came over and grabbed me, they took me off to a section off part and started to strip me down. They put me into a thin cloth that covered my chest, torso, and halfway down my thighs. I got on to the table and they washed me down with hot water many times. Then they put this gross green-yellow looking stuff on a white strip. They put it on my leg and then rip it off. I slammed my teeth into my lips to keep myself from screaming. They did this over and over again.

After a long time of ripping the hair off my legs and arms. Plucking my eyebrows, face, and cutting the hair from my hair lines. Scrubbing me down many other times with hot water. Washing my hair with the same hot water, and using some shampoo and soap for my hair and body. I got walked to a different room, a smaller one with the same metal table in it. I got on that and lied down.

After a few minutes of waiting a man walked in. He had brown eyes, a light stubble, short black hair, dark skin, and six gold earrings, four in the left ear and two in the right. He appeared to be in his early thirties. He was wearing a simple black shirt with matching pants. Wearing gold eyeliner was probably his unique and bizarre fashion choice, exposing gold flecks in his green eyes. I sat up the moment he came in and could tell right away he was new most new people get appointed to District 12.

"That was such a brave thing you did for your friends sister. I'm Cinna," he held out his hand and I took it. Instead of shaking it he embraced me into a warm hug.

"Abigail, but I suppose you already knew that." I forced a laugh and he took a step back.

"So tonight it the Tribute Parade where all the sponsors get to see you for the first time. Each costume is meant to represent the district of the tribute." He started to examene my body.

"Yeah we're always coal miners… it's offensive."

"Right, this year I want to make District 12 memorable." He instructed me to take off my robe and he examined my body without it on. I was only in undergarments I got from the train. He started to smile, "Yes, the costume I have planned for you two will work!"

"Care to fill me in?" I slipped on the robe again.

"You're going to be Abigail Walker The Girl on Fire! That's what we do with coal, right? We burn it!" He clapped his hands together and smiled.

"But I'm not going to burn to death, right?"

"Right, it'll all be safe."

Hours later I was wearing a black unitard and headdress. My hair was in three mini braids down the sides of my head and clipped to the back of my head. They put in clips with gems that resembled the color of fire. My makeup was done with similar colors, but more vibrant and practically painted on my face. The makeup was really thick and made me feel as though I had a mask on my face. The costume was more of a body armor-dress looking and my nails were painted like flames.

We walked into the large room where the chariots with black horses, so well trained they didn't need anyone to handle them, awaited. They were all in order starting with one and ending with my district, 12. The chariots are decorated according to which district we belong to and our district's industry. Most of the time the audience would cheer for the chariots they liked and do nothing for the ones they didn't like. The chariot rides are very important because it's a chance for the tributes to make an impression on the citizens of the Capitol. This is also the first time the Capitol gets to see the tributes, so a good impression is very important in order for us to receive sponsors.

Andy was in something similar to what I was in, but his was more sculpted to his body. His hair was pulled to the side and just ever so slightly wisped over his right eye. The rest of his hair was tucked neatly behind his ears. He had a more lighter layer of makeup and no paint on his nails, although they were trimmed and smoothed out. That was probably making him angry, he liked to have long, sharp nails for when we were out hunting.

Cinna walked me over to our chariot, where Andy was petting the horses while Haymitch was talking to him.

"Look at you, sweetheart! You look gorgeous! Now I've been talking and overhearing calmer in the Capitol and they love you! When you have a volunteer from an outlining district they do not ignore that. Now tonight you two _must_ sell the 'Star-Crossed lovers from District 12' idea. So far they like Abigail and now we need to get them to like you." He put his arm on Andy's shoulder, "Go give them something they'll like and remember they just want a good show. That's all."

"Ok, we'll figure something out." I told Haymitch and we stepped in our chariot. I watched the other chariots leave one by one. Disappearing behind the doors and out into the darkness.

District 1 tributes was responsible for luxury and wore pink outfits. Shine wore a large, pink feather headdress and a long dress with a pink feather cape. She also had feathery shoulder treatment. Marvel wore a shiny tunic which also had a pink feather cape.

District 2 was responsible for masonry, Cato and Clove wore gold gladiator-style costumes.

District 3 was responsible for technology, they wore shiny costumes with headdresses that mimicked the complex inner workings of electronics.

District 4 was responsible for fishing, Tara and the other one wore blue gowns that represented waves with starfish pins on their shoulders and pearls in their hair.

District 5 tributes wore shiny and flashy silver costumes that represented their District's main export, power and electricity.

District 6 tributes were dressed in a costume that resembled a moon. They had a crescent moon-shaped head piece that curved around their face. I have no idea how this represents transportation.

District 7 tributes wore body suits of paper and headdresses of paper fans. Somehow this represented lumber.

District 8 tributes wore costumes of various blue and pink fabrics possibly inspired by the fabric laden outfits that medieval jesters wore. They were textiles.

The tributes from District 9 wore body suits with rows of silver and gold to represent fields of grain, and they wore silver half circles behind their head.

The tributes from District 10 wore gold and white cowboy costumes. They were livestock and, again, somehow they're costume represented that.

District 11 were dressed in farmer-like costumes, with silver branches as their headpiece. This somehow represented agriculture.

Cinna came up behind us and lit our costumes on fire. At first I thought I was going to feel a burning pain, but instead I just felt a small, slight tingling.

Our horses then started to proceed out the doors following the other horses. The minuet we exited the doors the crowds started to go wild and shout our names. Andy and I took hands, he raised mine to his lips and kissed it. I couldn't help but smile and he trust our hands above our heads. The crowd only went even more wild. They threw roses and other flowers at us, I grabbed one and held it above my head.

I knew back home they would be cheering us on and provably starting to put money together to try to keep us alive. But, than again, it was to early to start doing that.

We stopped at a large podium on top of a high rise. Our fire went out just as quickly as it started. The president came up and started to say a few words. President Snow was a small, thin man, with paper-white hair and thick lips that seem pulled across his face. He has a face full of white hair.

After that we went into training center under where the podium and all that crap was. Andy and I hopped down, right away Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and prep team took us away. We went straight to the elevators and hopped in one. It shoot us straight up to the twelfth floor.

Each pair of tributes got they're own floor. Because we were twelve, we got the Penthouse. The Penthouse was arranged with wacky chairs and couches. On a small high rise was a dinning area, there was a sitting area with a fire and TV, a large window, and following a pair of stairs was were our rooms were.

Andy and I went up the stairs and we claimed a bedroom. The bedroom and bathroom were similar to the ones on the train, but with small differences. I quickly took off the costume from the Tribute Parade, leaving myself in my undergarments, and went into the bathroom. I washed all the make up off my face and undid my hair. I left the paint on my nails, not waiting to mess with it. Plus it looked pretty and I _was_ The Girl on Fire.

I walked to my room and took some clothes from the dresser. Just as Andy walked in, he was in causal grey jeans and shirt, he only had on black socks on and no shoes.

"Andy!" I tried to use the shirt and pants to cover myself up. "What do you want? You still mad at me?"

"Sorta," he walked up to me.

"Then what do you want?"

"This," he bent down and planted his lips on mine.


	4. Training

The next morning we were heading down to the training center. I wore a training-like suit and boots. The pants were black with a thick white stripe running down the side with two smaller lines boarding that one. They were a dark red. The top was the same as the pants with the same stripe running down the arms and shoulders. All of them were short sleeved with our district number on it. The boots were just plain and black. I tucked my pants into them, like I always did when I was out hunting. Also my hair was in a small bun, I asked my hair stylist to do that so it wasn't in my way.

"Ok, now no showing off your talents to the other tributes. Save that for the arena, we want to surprise them. Try to pick up a new skill or something." Haymitch said once again.

"We know," he'd been reminding us of that since breakfast.

"Can it, Missy, I'm trying to help you survive. Perhaps I can get at least one of you out. Now we can't go in with you, so... just try to make friends. An alliance is always better than being on your own." We stepped off the elevator and was escorted by a few Peacekeepers to the training center.

The training center was an underground gymnasium filled with training stations and obstacle courses is where we prepare and practice for the challenges in the arena. The training stations spaced throughout the center are based on different skills that may be useful in the arena, which includes knot tying, identifying edible plants and insects, camouflage, and practicing with weapons. Experts are placed at each station to instruct and serve as training partners for us.

"Looks like 12 got here last, they're always the last ones, but the first to die. I'll be sure to kill you and your boyfriend off first. Perhaps I'll make sure you two die side by side." Peter Molnar, the boy from 1 and a Career Tribute, teased. He was a tall fellow, short blond hair, that was nicely trimmed. He had nice, bright, blue eyes, and nicely tanned skin. His body was absolutely perfect.

"Hmm, we'll just have to see, perhaps I'll be the victor."

Andy put his hand on my shoulder, "Abigail." He warned. Funny how he was talking to me, he hasn't since the kiss.

"Looks like your boyfriend is protecting you," he teased further.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's not even my _friend_." I pushed his hand off my shoulder and walked to the large group to tributes that were standing around a woman.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then then rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." She was dark-skinned with black hair tied back in a loose ponytail and dark eyes. She was in training outfit that has the Capitol seal visible. Unlike most Capitol citizens, she looks pretty normal to a modern or district-oriented perspective.

"Dismissed, go start your training. Tomorrow will be the compulsory exercises."

I walked over to the knife section. The woman there gave me a few knives and taught me how to throw it. I already knew how to throw it, but I still listened to her. I actually picked up a few new tips. Then once she stopped talking I took my place on a platform and waited for the practice dummy to light up.

Once it lit up I thew my knife at it. I did this another five times, and each time I got the knife in the middle of the target. I would kill someone by choking on their own blood, if I kept practicing I could kill someone imminently. I kept getting my knives and kept practicing, over and over again. Eventually the woman kicked me out of the station and I left. I did get good. Really good. I could throw the knives over twenty yards and it the target in the throat or heart or somewhere else fatal.

"Ha, nice job, 12. What station are you going to next? I was just going over to the hand-to-hand combat one." Peter fell in step beside me, I noticed him watching me twenty minuets ago.

"I think I'll head over there with you, might be fun." I smirked.

We walked over to the combat station and got up on a platform. It was set up like a wrestlers sparing floor. We kicked off our boots and the man there gave us a fake knife.

"It is very likely the both of you might have a knife, so you'll going to practice with these fake ones. Begin." We started to move slowly in a circle I kept my fists up and my thumbs in the proper way. I kept my arms stiff and in an "X" at the wrists.

"You going to make a move?" He asked.

"Not unless you make one first," I teased. He threw a punch at me and I quickly dodged it. Years of doing this with Andy made me some what of an expert. He was always the one to throw a punch first and I always won against him.

I threw my punch, it landed in the center of his jaw, but it didn't hit him _that_ hard. Just enough to leave a light bruise. Shame, it was such a pretty face. While he was down my next form of attack was a blow to the belly, then elbowing him in the back. He fell down and hooked my foot under him to flip him over onto his back. I jumped on top of him and placed my hand around his throat. I didn't press that hard, but I could tell the instructor was a little thence. Last I grabbed my knife and held it against his throat.

"Dead," I said in his ear. I got up and helped him up too.

"Nice job, 12, you may just have a chance after all." The instructor said and wrote something down.

"Ok, that's lunch!" The Head Trainer, Atala, said. We all followed her into a small room next to the training center. The room was semi-big, at least twelve square-ish tables with four chairs were in the room. Along the side the wall ran a table with a nice white cloth over it, and a ton of food. When I say a ton, I mean it. It was enough food to feed a small army.

Or 24 tributes.

"Hey come eat with us." Peter said and pointed over to a few tables. All the Career Tributes were pushing tables together and gathering chairs. I then watched the pair from 3 go and get food. They weren't Career's but they must have gotten invited because of skill.

"Great, let's get some food first." He nodded and we walked up together. I grabbed a plate and loaded it with a ton of food. I didn't care what it was, it was food and I was hungry. At the end of the table they had a selection of drinks. I grabbed one that looked like lemonade. Only it was pink.

We sat down and I sat uncomfortably in my seat. Peter sat on my one side and Cato sat on the other side of me. He was the boy from 2 and a Career as well. The only people here who weren't Careers where the pair from three, Trixie and Ian. The rest were all the Careers.

"Nice job, 12! You have proven to be a formidable opponent." Shine, the girl from one, said.

"We want you to be in our alliance," Cato said. He was tall and muscular, his hair was dirty brown and his eyes were a deep brown. His skin was tan, like most of the Careers and body was perfect.

"We've already elected a leader, everyone agreed me because so far my scores are the highest." Cato continued, "What are some of your skills?"

_"...no showing off your talents to the other tributes. Save that for the arena, we want to surprise them. Try to pick up a new skill or something."_ Haymitch's words rang in my mind... well fûck him! If this is going to keep me alive then I'll do _anything_ to do it.

"My main one is archery, but I know how to hunt and trap really well. I'm a fast learner so I could pick up a few new skills." I explained.

"Yeah we know that, that was pretty apparent with the knife throwing." Clove, the girl from 2, commented.

"When we go back after lunch show us your archery skills." Peter told me and put a hand on my back.

"You got it," I'm pretty sure I had this extremely confident look on my face.

We all ate lunch quickly, and we all ate a lot of food. The food was good, but I didn't pay attention to what I was eating. When we were finished we had to wait for the other to finish too, but during this time we could use the bathroom, talk, or whatever.

I went to use the bathroom. It was nice like the one I have in my room. Huge and spacious. It was set up with a series of stalls, like what you would find in a school. I went in, used it, and went to wash my hands. Just as Andy walked in.

"Andy," I was cut off just as he threw me on the floor and sat on top of me with my hands pinned above my head.

"What are you doing with the Careers?"

"Getting an alliance, that's what Haymitch said. Right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but not with the Careers! I'm pretty sure with 11, 10, or 9!"

"Well to bad, so sad. They've already personally invited me to be apart of they're alliance."

"Call it off!"

"No, I've already told them my skills." His faced harden and he got up.

"You've really done it this time, you'll just asking to be killed."

"Look just listen, I'm going to do something that might get me killed anyway, but keep _you_ alive. Just you have to trust me, I'll tell you more the night before the Games." I told him calmly, washed my hands, and walked out.

We went back to the training area where the Careers, 3, and I went to the archery station. I grabbed a sheath of arrows and a bow. I took my spot and waited for the target to light up orange. When they did I fired a arrow, then another, then another.

The arrows landed perfectly into the heart, throat, or face. By the time I was done, nearly all my arrows were landing in the heart. Good. It would make for a quick death.

"You're in, 12," Cato said.

After that training went fast and before I knew it, day one was over. We went back up to our rooms. Once in mine I jumped in the shower, the hot water felt amazing and getting all the sweat out of my hair and off my skin was nice. When I got out of the shower I put on a simple top and pants. I headed down to the dinning room and sat down. Andy was next to me with Haymitch and Effie across from us. Andy was still very angry with me, he stopped talking to me for the rest of the day.

After dinner I went back to my room and fell asleep.

The next two days went by the same as the first. Trained, eat, train, shower, eat, sleep. The third night was going perfectly, we were at dinner talking about the next step of training. Tomorrow was our Privet Training, were we would show our skill in front of the Gamemakers and get a score based on it.

The scores are decided privately on the last day of training. The Gamemakers watch the tributes and evaluate their performances. After fifteen minutes, or once the Gamemakers believe that they have seen enough, they dismiss the tribute and call in the next. Most tributes desire the highest scores possible obviously. The Career Tributes generally score between eight and ten. Sometimes, tributes aspire for a low training score so that they appear weak, but then catch the rest of the tributes off guard.

Tonight's dinner was going fine. Until Andy spilled the beans.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of outlining districts being alliances with the Careers?"

"It is a very, very, stupid idea! A very good way to get yourself killed. They often kill off them first, and do it in the most painful way possible. Why?"

"Well our fierce little Abigail here, did."


End file.
